More Than Friends?
by DrEaMeR88
Summary: After Claire Williams, a Gryffindor Chaser, is attacked, Oliver Wood feels responsible. At first he thinks that he is just staying by her side because she is his friend, but could it be that she is more to him? Please R&R!


Note: This takes place in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

**__**

More Than Friends?

The match had begun. Everyone was there cheering off the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff teams. Angelina Johnson had the Quaffle. She rushed towards the Hufflepuff goals, avoiding her opponents. Angelina threw the Quaffle and… "GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" Roared Lee Jordan into the microphone. Then Claire Williams took possession of the Quaffle. 

She had long light brown hair and chestnut colored eyes. Claire had only gotten on the Quidditch Team that fall when Katie Bell had left the team to concentrate on her studies. She was in her Fourth Year and was one of the best Chasers the team ever had. Angelina and she became fast friends and Oliver Wood became one of her closest friends. Claire was kind of like the Weasley Twins in a way. She was a jokester as well, but she wasn't as laid back on her studies either. Needless to say, the team loved her.

Claire raced to the Hufflepuff goal just as Angelina had done and… "Another goal for GRYFFINDOR!" Yelled Lee on the top of his lungs. Suddenly, McGonagall showed up. 

"THE MATCH HAS BEEN CANCELED!" When the players had landed, the crowed flooded the field. They didn't understand what was happening. Oliver looked devastated. Claire didn't understand, but she just needed to freshen up. She had hurt her hand when Marcus Flint banged his broom against hers trying to get the Quaffle. Her hands were bleeding and she didn't want them to become infected. "Oliver, I'm going to change. See you in the Common Room, OK?" She asked. The crowd's cries where partially covering her voice.  
"All right. See you later then." Replied Oliver as Claire sped off towards the Girl's Locker Rooms. Claire changed back into her casual robes and went to apply some lipgloss on. She then looked at herself in the mirror. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a giant serpent-like creature crept up behind her. Claire did not have time to turn around and run. She felt her entire body go numb and freeze

Meanwhile, Professor McGonagall had taken the whole team, including Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's bestfriend, to the hospital wing. The team wanted to know why the game had been canceled. All but two beds were empty. In one of them was a Ravenclaw fifth-year, but in the other lay---- "_Hermione!_" Groaned Ron. Hermione Granger was another of Harry's bestfriends. Suddenly, the doors flew open. There stood Filch, the caretaker, with a limp body in his arms. Madame Pomfrey rushed over to Filch and told him to put the girl's body in the bed next to the Ravenclaw girl. Angelina saw the girl's face and let out a cry. "Claire! Oh no!" She looked as if she was to pass-out.   
"Found her in the Girl's Locker Room." Said Filch. "There was a tube of lipgloss on the sink." He handed the cheery-flavored lipgloss to Madame Pomfrey. McGonagall told the team that they should return to the Gryffindor Common Room. "Only one of you may stay here." She added. Everyone wanted to stay. But finally, it was Oliver who stayed. 

He sat there almost all night, wondering why he had let her go to change. "It's all my fault…I shouldn't have let her go!" He thought as he sat on a stool next to Claire's bed. When Oliver found out that Claire and all the other stone patients could be saved using adult Mandrakes, he was determined to help. Unfortunately, he could not speed up the growing process. So everyday, after and in-between his classes, he would go to the hospital wing. He would help out or just sit and watch Claire and the other patients. He studied their expressions and noticed that they all had a look of fear on their faces. "Hmm…I wonder…what could have scared them so much that they would just be turned to stone?" His thoughts were interrupted by Angelina, who came in and sat down next to him on a stool, by Claire's bed. 

"Hi Oliver." She said.

"Oh, hi Angelina." He replied.

"Oliver, I'm worried about you. You've been coming in here every single day since the attack on Claire." 

"It's just that, well, that I feel responsible."

"For what? It wasn't your fault."

"Right after the game was canceled, Claire asked me if she could go to the Girl's Locker Room to change and I let her." 

"And that's supposed to mean it's your fault? Surely that can't be the only reason you are here…"

"Claire is just my friend, OK?" 

"If it were me, would you have stayed?" Oliver did not reply. "I thought so. Well, I'd better be getting to lunch. You sure you don't want to eat?" 

"No, I'm fine."

"Well see you in Herbology."

"Yeah, see you there." Was it possible that he liked her more than a friend? Was Angelina right? Did he _like_ Claire? He barely knew she existed until last year. Well, he was really caught up in Quidditch last year, with the arrival of Harry Potter and everything that happened with Voldemort and the Philosopher's Stone. But was that a good enough excuse for ignoring someone? "Do I really _like_ you?" He asked Claire's body, knowing that he was talking to absolutely nobody.

OK, that's all for now. If I get 5 reviews, I'll write more. In the meantime, read what else I have written. Please review! Thanks. Bye,

~*~ DrEaMeR88 ~*~


End file.
